1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing device, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing device of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock-absorbing device of an automobile in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a cantilever 13 connected to the tire (not shown) of the automobile, a retractable rod 10 having a lower end mounted on the cantilever 13, a snap ring 11 secured on the retractable rod 10, a jacket 15 mounted on an upper end of the retractable rod 10, a support sleeve 16 mounted on the top end of the jacket 15 and secured to the chassis (not shown) of the automobile, and a compression spring 20 mounted on the retractable rod 10 and urged between the snap ring 11 and the support sleeve 16. Thus, the retractable rod 10 can be retracted into the jacket 15 to compress the compression spring 20, so that the shock-absorbing device can provide a shock-absorbing function to the automobile.
In adjustment of the height of the automobile, the retractable rod 10 is machined and formed with an annular groove 12 for securing a new snap ring 11A. Then, the original snap ring 11 is removed from the retractable rod 10, so that the bottom of the compression spring 20 is rested on the new snap ring 11A. Thus, the chassis of the automobile is lowered by the pulling action of the compression spring 20 to adjust the height of the automobile.
However, the user has to machine the retractable rod 10 to form the annular groove 12 in the retractable rod 10 for securing the new snap ring 11A, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when adjusting the height of the automobile. In addition, the position of the annular groove 12 in the retractable rod 10 cannot be located exactly, so that the height of the automobile cannot be adjusted precisely.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shock-absorbing device of an automobile.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing device, wherein when the urging nut on the outer threaded tube is unscrewed, the threaded rod can be rotated relative to the outer threaded tube, thereby adjusting the relative distance between the threaded rod and the outer threaded tube, such that the height of the automobile can be largely adjusted easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing device, wherein when the urging nut on the adjusting nut is unscrewed, the adjusting nut can be rotated relative to the threaded rod to change the height of the adjusting nut, thereby adjusting the tension of the compression spring, and thereby micro-adjusting the height of the automobile easily and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing device, wherein the scales of the flat surface can be used to indicate the length of the shock-absorbing device, so that the height of the automobile can be adjusted rapidly and exactly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing device, wherein the scraper of the flat surface of the threaded rod can be used to scrape the greasy dirt contained in the inner wall of the outer threaded tube during rotation of the threaded rod, so as to clear the inner wall of the outer threaded tube.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shock-absorbing device, comprising:
an outer threaded tube;
a threaded rod rotatably mounted in the outer threaded tube and having an outer wall formed with flat surface, the threaded rod being provided with a retractable rod which is slidable in the threaded rod;
a compression spring mounted between the retractable rod and the threaded rod;
an adjusting nut mounted on the threaded rod and rested on a lower end of the compression spring; and
an urging nut mounted on the threaded rod and rested on a top end of the outer threaded tube, so that the threaded rod is locked on the outer threaded tube.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.